


Cupcakes and Cameras

by UpsideAround



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Art Gallery Setting, Civilian!Eggsy, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideAround/pseuds/UpsideAround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Isn’t it against the rules to take pictures of masterpieces?”<br/><br/>Eggsy, still absorbed with what he was doing and not quite comprehending the words directed at him, finished taking his selfie and sent it off to Roxy. He replied to the voice without looking up from his phone, “That rule only applies to works of art, mate.”<br/><br/>The voice laughed lightly. “Seems to me like you fit that description.”</p>
<p>AU Hartwin meeting at an art gallery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes and Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was brainstorming backstories for a longer fic I'm considering writing, and I ended up writing the hartwin first meeting. So, here it is.

Eggsy hated his job.

Working at the local art museum, he dealt with stuck-up pricks having in-depth discussions about “art” that was actually nothing more than random splatters of blue paint on a canvas. And sure, it was nice to look at, but there was no symbolism there, no matter how much those hipsters claimed it had a deeper meaning.

One thing he did enjoy about the ridiculous art were all the well-captioned Snapchats he could send to Roxy. One art piece was simply a canvas colored off-white, so Eggsy took a picture of it, drew a dick, captioned it “Fixed it ;)” and sent it to Roxy. She messaged him something about “being more mature” but Eggsy just sent her another snapchat of “fixed” art.

All the random pictures he took at work did not come without risk, though. The museum had a strict “no photography” rule. Every room had a poster outlining this rule, and any pictures of the art got the person responsible kicked out faster than you could say “Mona Lisa”. To be honest, Eggsy thought this rule was a little dumb. Pictures didn’t hurt the art, and if you were caught taking pictures they didn’t even make you delete them. All around, quite a pointless rule.

Eggsy’s job consisted of giving tours, offering pamphlets about the various displays, pretending to sweep floors, and blatantly not working while on his breaks. He liked to collapse onto a bench, and sit slouched over, back against the wall. He often grabbed a snack to eat on his breaks, not caring if he got crumbs everywhere or not.

It was during one of these breaks that he had an exchange that he would later recall as “embarrassing” (“ _No, Eggsy, it was sweet”_ Harry would tell him, years later. _“Sweet for you, maybe,”_ Eggsy would retort. “ _It was absolutely mortifying for me!”_ ) Eggsy was sitting in his usual position, a cupcake in one hand, phone in the other. He was bragging to Roxy via text about the free cupcake he scored in a bet against a coworker.

_Just bet Mike his cupcake that I could stick a note on my manager’s back without him noticing,_ Eggsy typed out before hitting send and leaning back. He felt his phone buzz with Roxy’s response; _I doubt you won though._

Eggsy scoffed and quickly sent back, _You want proof?_ before opening the camera on his phone to take a quick picture of himself with the cupcake. He raised his phone up and was about to take the picture when a posh voice lilted down from above.

“Isn’t it against the rules to take pictures of masterpieces?”

Eggsy, still absorbed with what he was doing and not quite comprehending the words directed at him, finished taking his selfie and sent it off to Roxy. He replied to the voice without looking up from his phone, “That rule only applies to works of art, mate.”

The voice laughed lightly. “Seems to me like you fit that description.”

Eggsy jerked his glance away from his phone, his face reddening slightly as he registered the words. He looked up at the source, a man in a black suit, leaning comfortably against the wall, and holding a black umbrella. His brown hair was elegantly coiffed, and he had a pair of black glasses that hid a pair of warm brown eyes, which were directed at Eggsy. Eggsy’s mouth went dry. “I… What?”

The man blinked. “It was a compliment, I was using the setting of the art gallery in order to compare you to art,” he said, his voice melodic and steady.

“No, I got that, but why?”

“Breathtakingly beautiful, harboring a deeper meaning than what is at the surface.” He shrugged slightly, and gestured to Eggsy with one hand. “The very definition of art.”

At those words, a feeling of warmth spread over Eggsy. It wasn’t necessarily sexual (not that he would mind that, per se), but it seemed to resonate throughout his entire body. He felt his face flush, and was at a loss of words, for once in his life.

“I’m Harry Hart,” the man said, offering a hand to shake.

Eggsy took it. Harry had a firm handshake. “I’m Gary, I mean Eggy, Shit- _Eggsy_ Unwin.” _Wow, way to butcher your own name,_ Eggsy chastised himself.

Harry smiled brilliantly. “Pleased to meet you, Gary Eggy Eggsy Unwin. May I sit down?”

“Sure,” Eggsy said, his voice suddenly loud. He shut his mouth, not wanting to embarrass himself further by accidentally shouting anything else.

“I hope I wasn’t too forward just now,” Harry said, his warm eyes locking with Eggsy’s. Eggsy felt his phone buzz in his pocket, but paid no attention.  _Rox can wait._

“Not at all. Cupcake? I won this one in a bet, and Mike makes the _best_ cupcakes. Makes ‘em himself and everythin’. But he never shares, so you either nick them when he ain’t looking, or use them as betting currency, like me. Won't get fired for winning a bet, see.” Eggsy forced himself to quit rambling, and held up his cupcake to Harry.

“And what would have happened if you would have lost said bet?” Harry asked, not taking the cupcake, leaving Eggsy’s hand out, holding the cupcake awkwardly.

Eggsy shrugged. “If I had lost, I would have to do his job for a week.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, skeptical. “Seems a bit much to wager over a cupcake.”

“Nah, I wouldn’t have really done much anyway. Besides, these cupcakes taste like Jesus Christ himself came in your mouth.” Eggsy paused, realizing what he just said. “Shit, I mean they taste like,” he struggled to come up with a better metaphor, “…very good”.

“They taste like very good? Is that an official flavor?” Harry teased.

“Would you just take the damn cake!” Eggsy said, a blush creeping up his neck.

Harry finally accepted the cupcake, a glint in his eye. “Well, if they’re as good as you say,” he gently unwrapped it, “I wouldn’t want you to miss out on “Jesus Christ coming in your mouth”, as you so elegantly put it.” Harry broke the cupcake in half, and handed part of it back to Eggsy. Eggsy took it, hyperaware of their fingers as Harry gave him his piece.

“Cheers,” Eggsy said, lifting his up.

Harry hit the top of his cupcake half with Eggsy’s. “Cheers,” he agreed.

Eggsy popped it into his mouth, almost moaning at the flavors that danced across his tongue. “Fuck,” he said with his mouth full, “this shit ‘s better than I remembered.” He licked the frosting off his fingers, and glanced over at Harry, only to discover he hadn’t eaten his half yet. “I swear, they’re safe. I’m not tryna poison you or nothing.”

“One can never be too careful,” Harry said, before taking a bite of the half-cupcake. “Damn,” he said shortly.

“Its good innit?” Eggsy asked eagerly.

“Quite,” Harry said, finishing it off. “I might need to bug your ‘Mike’ for the recipe before I leave today.”

“Don’t bother,” Eggsy said, “I can steal more for you, anytime. Just keep coming around here, yeah?”

“Of course,” Harry said gently. “I’ll have to come back to visit my favorite work of art.”

With that, any composure Eggsy had regained went back out the window. He felt his blush returning, and struggled to put a string of more than two words together. “I… uh, you better. I'll be here. Well, not all the time. I work every day except Friday and Sunday.”

"You work here?"

Eggsy shrugged. "Don't particularly like it, but it pays well enough."

"Unwin!" a shout sounded from across the room, "Your break was over five minutes ago! Quit flirting with the customers and hand out some damn pamphlets!" 

"Speaking of," Eggsy muttered. "Look, I should probably get going. Were you serious about meeting again?"

Harry smiled softly, his warm eyes melting Eggsy on the spot. “Here,” Harry said, pulling a small square paper from his pocket. “It’s a business card, but,” Harry pulled out a pen and wrote something on the paper that Eggsy couldn’t see, “now it’s got my personal number on it.” He handed the card to Eggsy, who held it gingerly. “Why don’t you give me a call sometime?”

Eggsy pocketed the card. “Yes. Sure thing. Will do. Shit. I mean, fuck-”

Harry stood up, rested a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder for a moment, and then smiled and walked off. _Hate to see him leave_ , Eggsy thought, _but love to watch him go._ He stared for awhile, not quite believing what just happened. He knew he should be getting back to work, but his boss was in the other room, so no harm done just sitting, thinking. 

_Buzz._ His phone indicating that he had another text startled him out of his trance. Eggsy opened his phone to realize he had left several texts from Roxy unanswered.

_From Rox: Photoshop, obviously._

_From Rox: Eggsy? Still there? Or are you sulking because I didn’t believe you about the cupcake thing_

_From Rox: Fine then I’ll one-up you. Here’s a picture of me with a pie._ [ATTACHED FILE: (1) IMAGE]

Eggsy took a look at the picture, laughed at the intense expression on her face, and began to type up a text. He was halfway through typing;  _Oh my god, Roxy, I just met the most amazing guy and made a complete buffoon of myself_  before he changed his mind and quickly switched to his phone app. He dialed Roxy and bounced his leg impatiently while waiting for her to answer.

“Rox? Yeah, you’ll never guess what just happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed any mistakes I made, point them out so I can get them fixed quickly. Constructive criticism and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
